Deber
by September's Child
Summary: Tributo a Asmita de Virgo en el día de su cumpleaños. No Yaoi.


_¡Saludos a todos!_

 _Aquí presento un pequeño tributo a Asmita, oneshot que se desarrolla bajo POV, ubicado en el momento posterior de la muerte de Aspros a manos de Defteros. La viñeta está basada en un capítulo de "Sueños tras el metal", viejo fic publicado en este mismo profile._

 _Gracias por leer :)._

* * *

 **DEBER**

Te decides a abandonar la estancia patriarcal abrazado por un doloroso silencio.

Has tomado entre tus brazos el inerte cuerpo de tu gemelo, manchado de sangre...

La suya, la tuya...La vuestra. Puedo percibir el metálico aroma que envuelve la escena, el olor que desprenden las consecuencias de una traición. Y puedo sentir el incomensurable rechazo que ahora gobierna tu corazón.

Rechazo...sí. Hacia ti, hacia tu acción, hacia el Santuario que jamás te acogió...Hacia mí.

Quiero decirte que no fue fácil mi intervención. Necesito hacerte saber que no me siento orgulloso de haber sido partícipe de semejante atrocidad, pero no puedo. Lo intento...acercarme a ti, detener tu libre intención de descender por una escalinata que nunca has podido pisar con el honor que también te pertenece, pero me rechazas con un gesto mudo, despectivo...desbordado de frustración, odio y dolor.

Sobretodo dolor...

Te hablo con un susurro ahogado por mi propia desazón, lucho para decirte que lo siento, que no era mi intención, que estaba cumpliendo con mi deber.

Mi maldito deber...

Me ordenas que me calle con una voz que no te reconozco. Y necesito obedecerte, respetar tu petición, pero no puedo Defteros...No puedo dejarte marchar así, sin esperar que comprendas que no tuve otra opción, tal y como te lo hago saber traspasando el lacerante nudo que ahoga mi garganta.

 _"Siempre hay otra opción. Sólo hace falta el valor para elegirla. ¿Lo recuerdas?...Y tú has sido un cobarde..."_

Un golpe bajo. Certero e hiriente.

Me escupes estas palabras entrelazadas con una rabia contenida, refrenada, perfectamente domada. Y tienes razón...Yo mismo te las ofrecí hace tiempo, cuando osé liberarte de tu inmerecida condena que te sometía bajo el apresamiento de una máscara que ahora ya no te asfixia. Entonces quise lastimarte el orgullo con la pretensión de saberte rebelde. Deseé que pudieras ser capaz de reaccionar sin aguardar quimeras, romper con las cadenas de tu destino...Y elegiste no moverte, no notarlas ni sentirlas más allá de tu rostro, no ser consciente del invisible amarre que sobre ti también proferían. Te conformaste con esperar la culminación de una promesa que nunca se iba a cumplir. En esos días ya lo sabías tan bien como yo, aún así confiaste en él. En tu mitad. En quién algún día quizás poseyó honor.

Ésa fue tu elección, y ahora reparo en que mi arrogancia la menospreció.

Me merezco tu rechazo, Defteros...Tu rabia, tu odio. Claro que me lo merezco. Pequé de petulante, y hoy me acabas de devolver la estocada con una maestría envidiable, robándome las inútiles palabras que nunca podrán justificar mi decisión. No ante tu corazón herido. Jamás ante tu alma rota.

Siento que el nudo de impotencia que se ata en mi garganta desde que tu puño te ha liberado se estrecha aún más, y necesito saber que algún día harás el intento de comprender mi posición, pero tus pasos avanzan, tu hombro no elude colisionar contra mi cuerpo al abrirte camino, y sólo puedo dar un paso atrás y dejarte partir cargando con el fallecido cuerpo del destronado Caballero de Géminis.

Acabas de ver cómo te traicionó, cuál era su ambición...aún así, te vas con él. Ignoro dónde. Desconozco con qué intención...Solamente soy capaz de asumir que tu fraternal amor hacia él sigue siendo más sólido que cualquier noble metal que pueda bañar nuestras almas de luz o embrutecerlas de deshonor.

Escucho cómo tus pasos se van alejando de mí. Descenderás la eterna escalinata del Santuario luciendo tu rostro descubierto. Arrastrando la culpa que dentro de ti ya está creciendo. Abrazándote a él mientras su cuerpo aún pueda desprender calidez.

Ya no te importa que los demás camaradas te vean, te conozcan...Te teman.

Ya no te importa que sepan de tu crimen, que desnuden tu dolor...Y me duele profundamente que esta indiferencia no la hubieras experimentado antes...pero ¿quién soy yo ahora para juzgarte?

El Patriarca Sage quiere decirme algo. Se acerca a mí, me habla en un susurro que pretende reconfortarme, liberarme del peso que conlleva mi intervención, convencerme que "así debió ser"...

No le escucho. No deseo hacerlo y sigo los pasos que tu sangre, y la de Aspros, van dibujando con un orgullo del que yo ahora carezco.

Mi pie enfundado en oro camina sobre la viscosidad tibia que se extiende sobre el primer peldaño. La sangre fresca mancha su impoluto mármol y me siento torpe en el descenso. Observado y también cuestionado.

E inseguro...

No en mi ceguera, la cuál siempre ha gestado desconfianza ante mi poder, no en ella... Me siento inseguro con el oro que me cubre a mí, el cuál siento que se cierne con excesiva dureza sobre mi piel.

Me siento inseguro ante la validez de mi propia acción.

Y aborrezco la sensación de saber que he actuado cumpliendo una orden que también ha magullado mi corazón.

Te irás a la isla Kanon con la intención de convertirte en un demonio, y quizás consigas sembrar algún terror que comience a sellar la brecha abierta en tu alma, pero nunca serás un ogro, Defteros...

Nunca lo serás. No para mí.

Y en esta esperanza me amparo, confiándome en ella, deseando que algún día me permitas pisar tus tierras, tal y como tú osaste conocer las estancias que a partir de hoy cobijarán mi frustración. Aún así me apremia llegar al Sexto Templo, detestando hallarlo huérfano de tu voz y sentir la liberación de poder odiarme a mí mismo en una soledad que ahora me duele.

Cumplí con mi deber, y detesto haberlo hecho.

Tú algún día cumplirás con el tuyo, pero de momento te condenarás con otra pena que tus hombros asumirán ineludible.

Te condenarás a una maldad que en absoluto te favorece, y te olvidarás de ser libre, siendo éste el único deber que tu alma merece.


End file.
